Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of mechanical technology. The invention relates to a work piece chuck of a manipulator, and particularly, to a chuck of a manipulator for a water faucet.
Related Art
In the manufacturing industry, in order to guarantee the quality and aesthetic appearance of the products, sanding for components to be cast and finishing for components to be processed are important processes for molding of components. Some problems may exist in the casting shape and machining size for components of complex appearance, particularly water faucets for bathroom, including deviation, variation on wall thickness and inconsistency in shapes and positions, for which the components could not be processed by special machine tools. Therefore, ordinary finishing is done by using man power on abrasive belt machine and cloth wheel machine. As heat will be generated by finishing and friction and a large amount of metallic dust will be produced in the process of finishing, such working conditions are harmful to humans. Moreover, thanks to unreliability of manual operation, the finishing depth can not be easily and precisely determined. Consequently, low operation efficiency is resulted and the uniformity and reliability of finishing products could not be sufficiently guaranteed.
As a result of the unreliability in manual polishing and hazards to human health, automatic polishing is generally employed at present. That is to say, after the work piece is caught by the manipulator arm, the work piece can be polished and finished on the polisher according to a preset path, which provides a high polishing efficiency and reduces the labor intensity of the workers. When an ordinary manipulator arm is used to clamp the work piece, the chuck at the front end of the manipulator arm will extend into the work piece, and several claws at the front end of the chuck are pressed circumferentially against the inner side wall of the work piece. The work piece is caught by using the force exerted by the claws against the inner side wall of the work piece. As the chuck exerts a force against the inner side wall of the work piece through the claws and no specific positioning mechanism is used, each of the claws at the front end of the chuck cannot be guaranteed to be on the same plane, which tends to influence the uniformity of finishing of the work piece surface and impair the reliability of connection of the chuck with the work piece.